(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode) and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An electric field is generated in the liquid crystal display by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes. The electric field determines the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
The two sheets of display panels forming the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transferring a gate signal and a data line for transferring a data signal are formed crossing each other, and a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and other components may be formed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and other components may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
In a conventional liquid crystal display, two sheets of substrates are typically used, with the respective constituent elements formed on the two sheets of substrates. As a result, the conventional display device may be heavy and thick, expensive, and require long manufacturing time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.